Three Worlds Collide
Made by Milesprower2. Initially posted on PvZ Wiki as a six-part blog series. Basically, it's a three-way crossover involving Sonic, Mario and PvZ. Sonic: “We’ve got you now Eggman!” Knuckles: “You’re going down!” Eggman: “Oh, you think so? All I have to do is pull this lever.” Tails: “NO!!!” Eggman pulls the lever Eggman is in a strange place... Eggman: “It worked!!! IT WORKED!!!!! Ahahaha!” Zomboss: “What are you doing here?” Eggman: “What are you?” Zomboss: “I am Dr. Zomboss, the leader of the Zombies.” Eggman: “You’re evil?” Zomboss: “I wouldn’t say it quite like that, but from most points of view, yes.” Eggman: “So am I. I merged multiple universes in an experiment, so now we can work together to bring down our enemies!” Zomboss: “That is hard to believe. Please remit your brain for examination so I can see if you are telling the truth.” Eggman: “I am telling the truth! You can't take my brain!” Zomboss: “Yes I can.” Bowser appears out of nowhere. Bowser: “Who are all of you?! I demand to know where I am immediately!” Zomboss: “You are in my laboratory.” Bowser: “I must capture Mario and Luigi!” Zomboss: “I believe you now, Mr...?” Eggman: “Dr. Robotnik, but you can call me Eggman.” Zomboss: “If we can work together, we can capture all of our enemies. We’ll start by kidnapping some of our enemies, to lure them into a trap.” Bowser: “I will dino-nap Yoshi!” Eggman: “That must be a strange universe you come from.” Tails and Knuckles wake up outside a house. Knuckles: “Oh my head. Where are we?” Tails: “If Eggman’s experiment worked, it would have caused multiple universes to merge.” Knuckles: “I have no idea what you just said. Hey, where’s Sonic?” They look around and see some strange plants nearby. A Peashooter and a Wall-nut. Peashooter: “Who are they? Are they new types of Zombie?” Wall-nut: “If I had a palm, I would do a facepalm right now. Those aren’t Zombies!” Knuckles: “What the...?” Tails: “Fascinating, plants that can talk. Perhaps it is some kind of mutation?” Peashooter: “Are you calling me a mutant? That's not very nice.” Mario and Luigi walk towards them. Mario: “Who are all of you?” Luigi: “And where are we?” Tails: “Eggman’s experiment worked! It must have! This is bad!” Knuckles: “You mean we’re in another universe?” Tails: “That’s as close as you’ll get.” Mario: “We’ve lost Yoshi, our helpful friend.” Tails: “And Sonic is nowhere to be seen.” Peashooter: “And Sunflower has gone.” Tails: “I guess we’ll have to work together to rescue our friends and separate the different Universes.” After everyone introduces themselves... Peashooter: "Look out behind you Tails!" Tails dodges out of the way as Peashooter shoots some peas at a Zombie that was behind Tails. Knuckles: "What's that?" Tails: "It's a reanimated corpse." Wall-nut: "We call them Zombies." Tails: "Well, I guess that's good too." Potato Mine comes out of the ground. Peashooter: "Potato Mine, it's about time you armed yourself, Sunflower's gone so our numbers are a bit thin." Potato Mine: "I heard everything." Mario: "We'll help you fight those Zombies!" Knuckles: "Yeah, I'll punch them out of my way." Knuckles punches five Zombies and then a Pole-vaulting Zombie jumps over him, but Peashooter shoots at the Zombie while Tails distracts it. Luigi: "Are there more?" Peashooter: "Not yet. Let's get some support from other plants. We may not have Sunflower, but some plants can still be used." Tails: "What would you recommend?" Peashooter: "A Snow Pea." Wall-nut: "No, a Tall-nut." Peashooter: "Snow Pea!" Wall-nut: "Tall-nut!" Tails: "Stop! I choose a Snow Pea!" Tails plants a Snow Pea, just as a Football Zombie runs onto the lawn. Snow Pea: "Take this! Peashooter, help me out here!" Knuckles: "I'll help too, I can knock it out while it's slowed." They defeat the Football Zombie. Mario: "Let's go and rescue Yoshi and...who was it?" Tails: "Sonic. And a Sunflower. But how are we going to bring the plants along with us?" Snow Pea: "Oh, that's easy, you can carry us around in Flower Pots." Tails: "Where are they?" Peashooter: "On the roof." Tails flies up there using his two tails, and brings down four Flower Pots, one for each plant. Mario: "How did you fly up there?" Luigi: "Yes, how?" Tails: "I can use my two tails as a helicopter." Knuckles: "Yeah, yeah." Tails: "Wait, these Flower Pots have eyes. These are plants too?!" A Flower Pot: "Has your mind exploded yet?" They plant the plants in the Flower Pots. Peashooter: "Let's go and find Sunflower!" Knuckles: "And Sonic." Mario: "And Yoshi." They set off on a journey, following the tracks left by the Zombies... Peashooter: "I've never left the yard of my homeowner." Snow Pea: "Same here. Without us, our homeowner would be brainless by now." (In the distance): "Nooooooooo! (munching sounds)" Wall-nut: "What was that?" Tails: "I don't know. (sigh)" Luigi: "What's wrong?" Tails: "Sonic is usually the hero, I don't know if we can save him, if it was so easy for Eggman and the other villains to kidnap him." Mario: "Don't worry, we'll make it. We always do, and I'm sure you do too." Knuckles: "Hey, what's that in the distance?" Potato Mine: "I see Zombies, and...something else!" Tails: "Eggman's Robots!" Something smashes the Robots and knocks the heads off of the Zombies. It's a hammer held by... Amy: "Hi Tails!" Tails: "AMY!!!" Amy: "Yeah, and say hello to this talking plant I found!" A Squash jumps over Amy and lands in front of her. Snow Pea: "Squash, where have you been?" Squash: "I've been jumping around! A LOT!!! I helped Amy get here!" Amy: "Hey, more talking plants! How cute!" Snow Pea: "Most people say I'm cool, not cute!" Mario: "Are you a friend of Tails and Knuckles?" Amy: "Yes, and I'm Sonic's girlfriend!" Tails (whispering to Mario): "Not really, she just thinks she is." Peashooter: "Are we going anywhere or what?" Knuckles: "Yeah, are we gonna get going?" Amy: "I know where Sonic is being held, it's that way, I saw Eggman's Robots take him over there!" They continue on their journey, going in the direction Amy is pointing. Meanwhile... Bowser: "Send some of my Koopas and Para-koopas now! We've sent out enough of his Robots and your Zombies!!!" Eggman: "Oh come on, they're just turtles, some have wings but still!" Dr. Zomboss: "We shall use the Koopas and Para-koopas to guard the base with my Zombies. The Robots shall help my Zombies to defeat the others." Sunflower: "You won't get away with this!" Dr. Zomboss: "It's only a matter of time before you wither because of thirst. If you want me to water you, tell me the key to making Zombie Plants, rather than the failure Zombotany Zombies." Sunflower: "Never!" Sonic: "Don't be a hero, that's my job, I'll get us out of here." Sonic and Yoshi quietly discuss plans to escape. Sonic: "I've unlocked my cage." Yoshi: "I could distract them while you take Sunflower and the Flower Pot and get them out of here." Sonic: "What? No, I have to save everyone." Yoshi: "You can come back and save me, but save the Sunflower first." Sonic: "Alright. I'll come back for you." Later, in Dr. Zomboss's Lab... Dr. Zomboss: "Tell me how to make Zombie Plants!" Sunflower: "I won't!" Sonic and Yoshi are about to begin the escape attempt. Sonic: "Right, I'll open your cage and then you can distract them. I'll rescue Sunflower, then come back for you." Sonic opens Yoshi's cage. Yoshi: "Hey, Zomboss! Look at me!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? How did you get out? Zombies! Come and get Yoshi!" Sonic picks up Sunflower and tries to avoid getting noticed, but he bumps into... Bowser: "Hey! What are you doing here?" Sonic: "Err...gotta go!" Sonic knocks Bowser over and keeps running. Sunflower: "How are we going to escape? This place is covered with Zombies!" Sonic: "Most of them will be preoccupied by our distraction." Sunflower: "Not all of them though." Sonic: "I can fight a few Zombies." Now to see what's happening elsewhere... Amy: "We're getting closer, I can sense it!" Potato Mine: "How can you sense it?" Tails: "Apparently, she can tell when Sonic is near." Snow Pea: "Oh come on!" Peashooter: "Hey, chill out!" Snow Pea: "Oh, ha, ha, very funny!" Knuckles: "Look! Zombies!" Mario: "We'll get rid of them! Don't worry!" Luigi: "We can beat them easily!" Mario and Luigi jump on the heads of the Zombies defeating quite a lot, but a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explodes, knocking them back. Wall-nut: "Jacks! Run!" Tails: "Don't worry, I have a plan. Snow Pea, Peashooter, you try and bring down as many as you can while I bomb them from above and Knuckles, you can attack from below!" Mario: "Good luck. We'll protect the plants if any get through." Luigi: "Don't worry, we'll beat them all." The plan works perfectly and so they continue on their journey. Meanwhile, back at Zomboss's Lab... Sonic: "This reminds me of that time I broke out of a G.U.N. Prison." Sunflower: "Watch out!" Sonic runs right into Eggman, surrounded by five Egg Pawns, ten Football Zombies and five Koopas. Eggman: "Leaving so soon?" Sonic runs back and tries to find another way out. Sonic: "There's gotta be another way out of here." Sunflower: "Look! An exit!" Sonic leaves the lab, only to be surrounded by five Zombonis, three Catapult Zombies and a Gargantuar! Sonic: "They were herding us here! As soon as they realised we'd escaped, they tried to lure us into a trap!" Sunflower: "And it worked!" Tails, Knuckles, Amy, the Plants, Mario and Luigi see Dr. Zomboss's Lab, and Sonic outside it fighting some Zombies. Amy: "We need to save Sonic!" Squash: "Alright! Yeah, I'll do it!" Peashooter: "Look! He's holding Sunflower!" Sonic manages to blow up all except one of the Zombonis while dodging Basketballs. He destroys the Catapult Zombies but gets knocked out by the Gargantuar. The Flower Pot and Sunflower topple over, the soil spilling out. Squash: "Hey, Ice Machine! Come 'ere!" Knuckles: "What's he doing?" Snow Pea: "Well, if he squashes the Zomboni it's one less thing to worry about. Plus I can't snow it down. Geddit? Snow it down instead of slow it down!" Knuckles: "Yeah, whatever." Luigi: "The Squash will do it!" Mario: "Yes, that vehicle should get easily destroyed by that Squash." Wall-nut: "I'm not going to be much help here I'm afraid." Squash destroys the Zomboni, and tries to attack the Gargantuar, but the Garg knocks the Squash away with a Street Sign. Knuckles: "I'll punch that thing out with my fists!" Potato Mine: "No, it's too strong, you wouldn't do it." The Gargantuar approaches them, but falls over. Mario and Luigi had thrown the Squash at the Garg. Mario: "That will finish it!" Luigi: "No way is he getting up again." Peashooter: "Amateurs! It'll get up! Look!" The Garg gets up and throws its Imp at the brothers, keeping them occupied. Snow Pea: "I'll hold it off for as long as possible, but we need a plan!" Potato Mine: "Tails, put me down, let it smash me! I'll blow it up!" Tails: "What? But you'd die!" Potato Mine: "At least I'd be helping to save Sunflower." Knuckles: "It's our only hope Tails!" Peashooter: "He's right!" Tails: "Okay then. If you're sure." Potato Mine's Flower Pot: "Wait! No one asked me how I feel about getting smashed!" Tails puts the Pot down, and the Gargantuar smashes it, getting Spudowed and falling over for good this time. Tails: "We need to check on Sonic now!" Peashooter: "And the Sunflower!" Snow Pea: "And the Squash!" Sunflower is put back in the Pot, Sonic wakes up and the Squash recovers. Sonic: "I'll go back for Yoshi!" He comes out later... Sonic: "It was tough, but I did it!" Yoshi tries to talk, but no one understands. Sonic: "Strange, we could talk earlier." Dr. Zomboss's Zombot lands nearby. Dr. Zomboss: "If I may, I can tell you why you can't understand him. He speaks a completely different language, but throughout my Laboratory, there are translation devices, which translate ANY language. Now, all of you must remit your brains to me immediately." Bowser runs out of the Lab. Bowser: "And you'll have to deal with me too!" Eggman walks up in a machine similar to his Egg Breaker (a boss from a Sonic game). Eggman: "And my Egg Breaker Mk. II will help to crush you!" Dr. Zomboss: "Because I'm nice, I'll let Bowser have his turn first." Bowser: "I've been waiting a long time for this!" Sonic does a tornado attack, blowing Bowser over onto his back, and Mario, Luigi and Knuckles attack him. Snow Pea: "I'll slow him down for you!" Peashooter: "And I'll do what I can to defeat him!" Bowser retaliates, knocking Sonic and Knuckles over. Mario: "I see some strange flowers over there...Luigi! There are some Fire Flowers!" Luigi: "Yoshi, we're getting some Fire Flowers, try and keep Bowser away!" Yoshi tries to battle Bowser, but eventually Bowser gets past. By that time however, Mario and Luigi had their Fire Flowers. They shoot at Bowser, defrosting him but eventually defeating him. Dr. Zomboss: "Eggman, would you care to fight them?" Eggman: "Oh yes! Sonic, you spiny little pincushion, prepare to fight my Egg Breaker Mk. II!" Sonic: "Come on, if Shadow beat the first version, I can beat this one!" Sonic charges at Eggman, but gets deflected by an energy shield. Mario and Luigi try to shoot him with their fireballs, but it doesn't work. Eggman then shoots out some spiked balls in several directions. Eggman: "The more the merrier! I have the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. You can't stop me!" Sunflower: "I'll plant an Ice-shroom! If I can freeze him, it should bring down the energy shield! You'll only have a few seconds!" Sonic: "Okay!" Sunflower makes an Ice-shroom, and plants it. While the Egg Breaker is frozen, Sonic smashes the container holding the Chaos Emeralds, and grabs them. He transforms into Super Sonic. Sonic: "Thanks Sunflower!" Sonic charges at the Egg Breaker, which is now fleeing. Eggman: "Please! Have mercy! I'll change!" Sonic: "I've heard that line before. I'll let him go, we need to fight Zomboss." Dr. Zomboss: "If you need a job doing well, do it yourself. Remit your brains and avoid some unpleasantness" Sunflower: "Never! As I once sang, I can power an entire infantry!" Dr. Zomboss places two Zombonis, and Sunflower counters with a Jalapeno and Squash. Zomboss crouches down and breathes out an Iceball, which the Mario brothers deal with using fireballs. Sunflower plants two Melon Pults and upgrades them to Winter Melons to damage Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: "I will not stop until I have all of your brains!" Zomboss stomps on Mario and Luigi, causing them to lose their Fire Flowers, and Super Sonic charges at the Zombot's head. Zomboss retaliates with a laser beam, making Sonic drop the Chaos Emeralds. Sunflower plants more pults while Tails places some bombs at the Zombot's feet, and Knuckles climbs up and punches the head. Sunflower: "Give up! You lost when your only enemies were plants, now we have some help!" Dr. Zomboss: "Mere setbacks." He throws a Camper Van at the pults, which narrowly misses Sunflower. He then crouches down and uses a Fireball. Sunflower uses an Ice-shroom and two Jalapenos and a Doom-shroom, destroying the Zombot. Zomboss manages to escape... Sunflower: "There we go. All finished." Tails: "We need to find a way to seperate the three Universes though." In Zomboss's Lab 72 hours later... Tails: "I've got it! What if we bring the most powerful sources of energy from the three Universes together, that should seperate them. I don't know if it'll work, but it should." Mario and Luigi: "We'll get some Starman Power-ups." Tails: "Sonic, the Chaos Emeralds please. Sunflower, we'll need a lot of your sun energy to make this work." Sunflower: "Okay." Later... Tails: "It's working! The Universes will completely seperate in about 30 seconds." Sonic: "Goodbye Plants! Goodbye Mario, Luigi and Yoshi!" Sunflower: "Goodbye, I hope you defeat Eggman one day." Mario: "We will go back and defeat Bowser, once and for all!" The end. Category:Fanfics made by Milesprower2 Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:Fanfics